The Challenge of Two
by Biffel
Summary: She could see the challenges. He could see the uprising of his country. Both could feel the passion. They both knew that love would be their biggest battle, but they were prepared for what life threw at them. My Zutara week stories for 2010!
1. Family

**A/N: Ok I know Zutara week is next week, but my church is going to camp that same week so I thought I'd get as much in, if not all, as possible. So tell me what you think :) **

I've fought my whole life for my father's love, for him to look at me and be proud. Now I know that that man was never my father. The man sitting next to me laughing and enjoying tea with everyone is. He had always been there even when he most likely didn't want to. My uncle was the father I'd always wanted and more and I realize I would be lost without him.

My only sibling, my sister, was insane from the start and would do anything to have me dead. Now I see my sisters and brothers are all sitting among me, enjoying themselves and chatting over dinner. The water tribe warrior, the avatar, the blind earthbender, and the Kyoshi warrior are the ones I fought beside and welcomed me into their group.

After my mother was banished, the only close family I loved, I found I was afraid to get close to anyone. Then I met Katara, the waterbending master from the Southern Water Tribe. She is always caring and supporting and if I need advice, her thoughts are the ones I cherish. Her opinions mean the most to me and I would do anything to make sure I have her trust. I know now that without her, I would forget how to love. Her soft blue eyes and tender touch have giving me strength when I've felt weak. Her lively smile and strong determination remind me of what I fought for during the war. Love and peace. And that's exactly what she gives, to everyone, and I'm so happy I am part of that.

I take a look around the dining chambers of the fire nation palace. My friends, my brothers and sisters, my love, my family. They are all here and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know that didn't have a lot of Zutara fluffiness but this topic was kinda hard for me. I really wanted to do something on when Katara was still mad at him and so Zuko takes her to see her mother's killer, but that was way too long and barely had any Zutara. So I thought about after the war. And voila! Here it is. Let me know if you liked :D**

**P.S. If anyone wants to take the idea of the story I was going to write before you can have it, but I want a link to the story so I can read it XD**


	2. Change

I usually take on the changes in my life head on. When I was banished, I knew things had changed for the worse and I had to get used to being away from home, not to mention the sea sickness. When I finally found the avatar, I knew things would change for the better, even if it did take several months.. So I gave up trying to catch him and I went through a very big change, a metamorphosis according to my uncle, and I was good, happy, and content with life. Then my sister tricked me into changing back and believing that what I wanted in the beginning was the right path. I soon threw that away and adapted to being the avatars firebending teacher, and the avatars friend.

Its been almost two months since I joined his team and it's been about five weeks since the war ended and I became Fire Lord, another change that I easily got the hang of. But now everyone is going back home, to live in peace with their people. This means that she has to go home, too. I want to beg her to stay. I want to tell her she's my best friend, the one that means the most to me, the one I always want by my side. I want her to force the avatar to turn around so she can come back to me. I want her to stay with me as if nothing has changed and for us to be happy together.

But I can't. So I stand here watching as they fly away in the distance. I can barely make out her waving to me as they get further and further away. This is going to be a change I won't be able to face head on as easy. No. This one will be the most difficult of them all.

* * *

**A/N: This one is sad...but I really like how it turned out. I can't wait to write the third chapter, though! The idea hit me pretty hard this morning and I swear I have a lump on my head from it! (I know..lame.) But tell me what you think! I love reviews :)**


	3. Pain

**A/N: Phew. Ok I couldn't wait to type this so I went to it right after I posted chapter 2. It's not as good as I wanted, but I still love it! So enjoy!**

* * *

It was hard for me to see him with her, and it hurt even more that I couldn't do anything about it. I remember all the times we had together. Good and bad. We've been through so much.

I remember the first time I had ever laid eyes on him. It had been ages ago, or so it seemed, when the fire prince stepped onto my homeland in search of the avatar. He seemed so determined, so strong, and he proved it when he shot fire from his fists. My people trembled at the sight of him. Ha! Sokka, Aang and I sure put him in his place later that day. It wasn't the last time we saw him though. No matter where we traveled he was there, hunting us down.

I can remember when I lost my mother's necklace and he somehow found it, only to use it as bribery or later to hunt for us using my scent. Oh how angry I was with him when I found out he had it. It was the day after I had stolen the waterbending scroll from the pirates. They found me practicing the movements near the riverbank and surprised me, making me run right into his warm grip. I remember how his touch tingled on my skin. Like he was made of flames himself. Then he has the nerve to whisper, "Don't worry. I'll save you from the pirates," right as he ties me to a tree. All I could do was scowl at him, until he reveals my most prized possession dangling from his wrist. I could only look defeated yet inside all the more angry. He was mocking me and my mother. I hated him. I was so relieved when Aang got it back, though even days after having it, it still carried his warm scent.

These memories made me smile slightly as I entered the Fire Lord's garden. Everything was beautiful. As I searched for a place to sit, I spotted a tree filled with fully bloomed fire lilies. Their aroma filled my nose bringing more memories into my head. The smell was similar to the flowered trees that surrounded the streets of Ba Sing Se. Sweet and soft, but not as warm. Then I remembered how I saw Zuko in a tea shop I was about to enter and the feeling of anger and panic that rose inside me, making me run and search for help. It led to me being captured and thrown into the crystal cada coms under the city by Azula who, with her friends Ty Lee and Mai, were disguised as Kyoshi Warriors. It wasn't long before he was thrown down there with me. It made me nervous to have him down there. To be in the same room as him. I wanted to waterbend everything I had at him. He was lucky I had no water.

I hated him so much, though I wasn't so sure why. Yeah he chased us everywhere we went to the point where we expected him to come at us at any minute. And yeah he was vicious and ruthless and careless. But he just sat there quietly, didn't even look at me, which for some reason made me boil. I couldn't take the quiet anymore and with all the built up frustration from being trapped without any help and him sitting in the corner all quiet and to himself all put together just made me blow up. I said some really horrible things to him and from the looks on his face, I really hurt him that night. And with every word that came out, and seeing that pain cross his face, I hurt myself too. I remember how I couldn't yell anymore and just fell to the ground crying.

"You have no idea what the Fire Nation has done to me! Me personally!" I said. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"

"That's something we have in common," he said calmly. I looked him over before our eyes met. He looked hurt and alone. Yet angry and upset, but so calm. Something I've never known him to do. He was different somehow. He had changed. He then told me about his scar, what he saw when he looked in a mirror. A monster. Without fully thinking it through, I offered to heal him with the water I was given from the Spirit Oasis from the North Pole. I could still feel my finger tips on the surface of his cheek. Right before I used the water, Aang and Iroh blasted through the crystal walls. Looking back on that day, I'm glad I hesitated and didn't use the water. Zuko betrayed us and Aang would've died.

I came out of my trance when a fire nation woman bumped against me. "Oh my, please excuse me," she said with a bow. I nodded with a smile and sat down near the middle, next to Sokka and Toph. The different shades of red and gold lined the garden with hints of pink and black. Every detail in the decorations were exquisite. The crowd of people in the garden were all in their seats, ready to enjoy the ceremony. Aang stood next to Zuko up front and I saw the airbender say something to the fire prince that made him smile. Oh how I treasured that smile.

We were around the campfire in the western air temple, chatting before we settled into bed. I sat drinking my tea in silence while they all joked amongst themselves. I didn't want him there, but he was. Toph said one of her many sarcastic remarks to Aang and he made a face that made everyone laugh. I glanced up to see what was so funny but looked straight at Zuko's smiling face. At first it caught me off guard, making me stare a little. He looked so different when he was happy, almost handsome. But he was still Zuko. And he was still a traitor. Quickly, I looked away. I started to feel uneasy and so I got up and walked to my bed. My last thoughts that night were that I hated stupid, handsome Zuko and that I hated myself for thinking that first thought.

Days later, he took me to find the man that killed my mother. The last thing I wanted was to be anywhere near him, much less alone with him, but I wanted to confront this man. And the deep thought that edged its way into my mind the moment we took off made it a little better. He cared so much of what I thought of him that he was doing this for me. At the end of the journey, when we got back to our camp, I knew he deserved my trust. He deserved it the second he stayed out all night outside my tent, just waiting for me to wake up so he could tell me his plan to win my trust. I felt stupid and stubborn for not seeing that sooner. That's why I hugged him. It was me saying sorry. I can still remember the feeling of being so close to him. Ah, that warm, spicy scent of his. Like cinnamon and fire lilies mixed together with the natural warmth of fire. I could breathe it all day. I didn't want to pull away, but I did, and I was glad I did because he gave me one of those genuine smiles you hardly get from him. As I walked back to camp I told myself I would always remember it as my smile. He gave it to me and I would always treasure it.

I was startled from my thoughts from the sudden sound of music and I noticed the color of the sky had turned from a faded blue to a deep orange, as if the clouds over the Fire Nation were made of flames. Everyone chatted silently making a low roar fill the evening. A deep fear began to fill my chest and I suddenly felt the need to see if Zuko was alright. I looked around frantically in search of the firebender's face. The last time blue and orange clashed with the sound of roaring in my ears was not a memory I wanted to remember.

I remember how beautiful Azula's and Zuko's fire mixed together looked. Beautiful and dangerous. Even though they were battling each other to the death, it took my breath away. On the night of Sozin's Comet, Zuko and Azula fought each other in an Agni Kai. The comet enhanced their firebending beyond any I've ever seen. He looked so graceful. So strong. So powerful and determined. Watching his body move into the formations that made fire sent shivers through me. He was beautiful. And he was winning, until Azula directed her lighting at me. He jumped in between us, stopping the lightning from hitting me, but he was unable to redirect it and the lightning threw him to the ground. I just stood there frozen as I watched him fall, his body limp except for when the lightning surged through him making his body jump unnaturally. Thankfully I was able to heal him after trapping his sister, but I wasn't able to get rid of the wound. He would have another scar. When I thought of this, I started crying. I was so close to losing another friend and scars would always remind me of that.

Suddenly candles where lit along with the glow of the setting sun and the music began to play a bit louder. The crowd quieted and turned to look behind them. Before I looked behind me I glanced up at Zuko. When he looked up from where he was standing, he caught my eyes and gave me a slight grin. His golden eyes showed happiness, love, and a small hint of pain. I gave him a questioning look. He knew what I was asking and answered me by looking away, hiding the sadness in his eyes. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming and looked back to watch Mai walk down the isle. She made such a beautiful bride.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Even if it was a bit depressing. And I put a lot of detail in it so I could keep the ending a secret :) I'm not looking forward to the next chapter though...I can't think of what to write. But maybe it'll come to me after a good night's sleep!**


	4. Date

"It's a beautiful day today isn't it, Zuko?

"Why yes it is."

"Perfect weather for a very great day."

"Mhmm."

"I mean it's perfect for this particular day."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, Zuko, today is a very special day."

Zuko stopped what he was doing, afraid to ask why. Slowly, he turned around and jumped at the angry glare Katara was giving him.

"Zuko, I can't believe you! You forgot again!" He flinched at her words and threw his hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean to! You know how the whole Fire Lord thing gets a hold of me and makes me forget things." When he gave her a smile her expression softened and she turned back to what she was doing.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"What did I forget?"

"Ahhh!" Katara then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Lol! Why do I get the feeling most men are like this? I didn't tell you exactly what it was that he forgot so your minds could wonder and decide to their choosing. Annnd because I couldn't decide between her birthday or their anniversary...Hope you liked!**

**P.S. If you've ever heard the song Riot by Three Days Grace then I think you can agree that that is the perfect theme song for Zuko. Just saying. :)**


	5. Harmony

**A/N: Ok everyone. This is the last chapter I can post before next weekend because I leave in like an hour! I'm so excited. If any of you go to Falls Creek in Oaklahoma I'll see you there! Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Katara lay in bed, twisting and breathing heavily. Every once in a while she would softly murmur before turning over and entangling herself in the sheets.

Zuko leaned against her bed post and watched helplessly as she tossed and turned miserably. It was the eighth night in a row that she was having these nightmares and he would do anything to see her troubled expression soften.

He couldn't really remember exactly when he started sneaking into her room to watch her sleep. He just knew that his own sleeping troubles led him to late night walking and sooner or later he found himself stumbling into the waterbender's room. It soon became a habit for him to slip into her chambers every night to watch her sleep and to listen to the sound of her gentle breathing. Lately, though, she hadn't been sleeping as soundly as she should.

The avatar had left, without a word to anyone. He disappeared one night and left a note telling everyone not to find him, that he would be back someday, and that he would miss them all. Since then, Katara had been having the nightmares.

_She must feel so alone_, Zuko thought to himself. He wanted to ease her quiet suffering, to hold her and let her know that they were all scared for the avatar as well and that they wanted him back, too. He wanted to lay next to her in her bad and stroke her face so she could sleep soundly through the night. He wanted her to be happy again.

Suddenly, an idea crept its way into Zuko's mind. Slowly, he walked over to her bed side and kneeled down so his face was even with hers. Her expression was painful and she was biting her lip. Tears lined her cheeks and she clutched the sheets that were tangled around her body. Zuko could feel his heart ache at the sight of her pain. All he wanted was to pull her into him and hold her close. Instead, he slowly leaned closer to her and hovered his lips above her ear.

"I know you're hurting and I'm sorry, but I'm right here. I love you, Katara." He then gently placed his lips to her cheek, but quickly drew back when she began to stir. She shifted and opened her eyes slightly.

"I love you, too, Aang," she mumbled. Her breathing evened out again and her expression looked calm. Zuko's chest hurt at her words and he wanted to scream out in frustration, but when he saw how serene she looked, he smiled.

_At least now her mind will be harmonious_. He then walked out of her room and headed towards his chambers. "That makes one of us."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! Leave me lots of comments please! :)**


	6. Alternative Universe

**A/N: I'M BAAAACK! Camp was so fun! Not to mention praising the Lord! Woo! Anyway, this topic was so hard because I didn't really know what alternitive universe was. But I read some amazing stories and did a little research and when I went into my kitchen to get a bagel I twirled in my socks and VOILA! This wanderful story was born only 10 min later. To all of you who reviewed my last chapter, thank you and it moved my heart when you guys got emotional about it ToT So here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko leaned against the wall outside of the theatre, staring at the few stars that made themselves visible through the foggy New York sky. He couldn't get the image of her graceful movements out of his head and he could feel himself smile when he thought of meeting her someday.

His sister and her two friends wanted to see _Swan Lake_ before they went back home and of course he had to go, too. At first, he was irritated at having to dress up and watch a bunch of pansies jump around in leotards, but after he saw the performance by the girl who played Odette, he was moved. She was beautiful and graceful and completely convinced him of her performance. His sister and her friends didn't seem pleased with how it turned out, they went on and on about how they could do better, but he was awestruck.

Zuko shifted against the wall and sighed. His companions were inside taking their time in the bathroom and gossiping with all the other ladies about how the show went. He decided to wait outside in the cool air and away from the crowd of people. He quickly glanced at his watch. It had been almost fifteen minutes since the show ended and he was growing impatient. With another sigh, he pushed off the wall and turned the corner to head inside and find his sister, but was quickly stopped when he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said sweetly as she looked up at him. He could feel his heart pace quicken when he recognized the sharp blue eyes that looked up at him apologetically. Her soft features were stunning and her smile dazzled him.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going," he said taking a small step back. She giggle softly and nodded a thank you. "Um, I liked your performance," he said finally. Her eyes glowed slightly and her smile widened.

"Well thank you. I do love dancing." Her expression seemed puzzled briefly. "Um, did you come to see the performance alone? Usually men aren't all up for watching ballet." Zuko could feel his cheeks redden and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Actually I brought my sister and her friends to see it. Honestly, I wasn't too thrilled, but now that I've seen it I'm happy that I came." He gave her a small smile and she returned it sweetly.

"It was nice meeting you, um?"

"Zuko."

"Zuko." His heart stopped when she said his name.

"Likewise," he managed to say. He shook her hand and as she passed he could smell her delicate scent. He watched her walk a bit before he suddenly called out to her.

"What's your name?" he shouted to her. She stopped and turned around to meet his eyes.

"Katara," she shouted back. With another smile, she turned back and continued down the street.

"Katara…" he let her name dance on his lips.

"Come on Zuzu!" called his sister from the front entrance. He quickly walked to them, but glanced back in her direction before he hailed a taxi.

* * *

**P.S. If you wanna see some of the amazing stuff we did at camp, you can check out the video my youth paster made on youtube! The video is called FBCA at Falls Creek 2010. If you put that in the search bar it's the first video that pops up :)**


	7. Storm

**A/N: I've finally finished it! (Even if it is a day late.) But it's done. All seven chapters :) Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Lightning lit up the sky and was followed by the deep sound of thunder. There was no rain, but dark ominous clouds covered the night sky telling the young Fire Lord that it wasn't far from falling. Zuko hoped that Aang and Appa were okay and safe from the storm as they made their way to Ba Sing Se. Aang left that morning to get Iroh and planned to bring him back to the Fire Nation before the next day. The storm that was rolling in told Zuko otherwise.

Zuko rolled back on his bed, breathing in the heavy, wet air. He was thinking about the next day and allowed excitement to overcome him. All his friends and his uncle would be there to celebrate the one year anniversary of the end of the war.

"Tomorrow will be a year. It went by so fast," Zuko whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and listened to the thunder as he remembered the past year. The day after Sozin's Comet Aang had declared a world wide holiday and about a month after the war had ended, Katara suggested that they all get together and celebrate. Zuko said that the Fire Nation palace would be best for the festivities and they all agreed to meet a couple of days before the holiday. Aang, Sokka, and Katara arrived the day before and Toph and Suki came earlier that morning. Zuko's uncle was supposed to arrive that evening, but he figured they were waiting until the next day.

Zuko took a breath, stretching into his silk blankets. At that moment, the wind picked up and filled the room with cool, moist air making the Fire Lord shiver. As he got up from his bed to close his balcony doors, Katara stepped into his room.

"It doesn't look like Aang is bringing Iroh back tonight," she said softly from his doorway. Zuko turned to the waterbender leaning delicately against his doorframe. She wore a traditional fire nation night robe made from fine red silk with a gold trim design that dragged onto the floor and had her hair pulled back in a loose braid. Her eyes shimmered from the candle light.

You surprised me," said Zuko. "I didn't hear you come in." Even in the dim light of his room he could make out her worried expression. "Don't worry about Aang. He's probably safely sleeping in my uncle's guest room." She looked down at the floor.

"Probably," she whispered. Zuko wished he could reassure her, but he wasn't sure how.

"Where are the others?" he asked changing the subject. She looked up at him with a soft grin and shifted her posture on the frame.

"They're all asleep," she replied. "I can't blame them though. They've all been exploring the palace and training in the courtyard all day to only end up in beds made completely out of silk and satin. I mean look at your bed. Appa could fit on it and still have leg room." She giggled and gave Zuko a playful look. He gave her a sweet smile and sat on his bed.

"Why are you still up then?" he asked finally. She was quiet for a second as if she wasn't sure. Zuko patted the bed next to him, gesturing for her to join him, and she made her way to him.

"The storm woke me up," she answered. "So I decided to walk around and when I passed your room, I noticed that your door was cracked and some light was shining through." Zuko leaned his head to one side and gave her a smirk, golden eyes gleaming.

"So you just walked in? I could've been changing," he said snidely. Zuko noticed her cheeks turn light pink and her expression annoyed. She then stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't think you'd mind! I was being thoughtful!" she stated defensively. He gave her a confused look and asked, "Of what?"

She stepped back, not knowing what to say. "I… you… I thought you might have been lonely," she said weakly, clearly defeated. Zuko stood up and stepped right in front of her, a clear four and a half inches taller.

"Yeah. Lonely and naked," he said putting his hands on his hips imitating her stance. Her cheeks went from a light pink to deep red. She stomped her foot on the ground and turned to leave. Zuko's smile quickly fell into a frown and he reached for her arm.

"Wait!" he said quickly. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder light filled the room and thunder rang through the palace making them both gasp and jump. Somehow they found themselves clinging to one another, hearts rapidly beating. Zuko looked down at the frightened waterbender and tightened his hold.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry," he said. When she nodded he let go of her and went back to his bed, flopping down on his back with his feet hanging off the side. He could hear the low rumble of thunder from outside and sighed loudly. The room was awkwardly quiet for a moment. Zuko's mind was blank and he hoped that she would say something.

"That storm's getting pretty bad," she said calmly breaking the silence. He felt her lean against the bed post that held up the canopy. He quietly wished she would lay beside him. He could feel her eyes graze across his skin. He glanced up, meeting her eyes. There was something hidden in them.

"What is it?" he asked softly, sitting up. She gazed at him for a minute before finally sitting down next to him.

"It's been a whole year," she said solemnly, looking up into his face. Her expression was blank as if she didn't know how to feel and Zuko could feel himself frowning. Then she smiled. "And so much has happened." She looked away into the room. Zuko looked at her. She had grown so much. She seemed more mature and adult like, even though her bright eyes and playful smile gave away her youth.

"It has." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, making her turn towards him. Her crystal eyes looked deep into his and she placed her hand onto his cheek, lightly running her fingers across the bottom of his scar. Her fingers felt like feathers on his skin.

"We missed an anniversary Zuko," she said with a small smile. He looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Huh?" he asked. "The anniversary is tomorrow." Katara's smile widened as she slid her fingers around his jaw and into his hair. Pulling his face closer, she leaned into his neck to whisper into his ear.

"Five days ago was one year of us becoming friends," she cooed. Zuko let a smile form on his lips. He quickly wound his arms around her back pulling her into a hug. He felt her slip her hands around his neck, holding on tightly. Breathing deeply, her sweet scent filled his nose.

She was the first to pull away ending the hug. Zuko gazed into her face. He noticed he was slowly leaning in and closing the gap between them. She leaned a little closer relaxing her eyes in his. Zuko's heart was pounding. Less of an inch was left between them and right as Zuko pushed his face forward to meet her lips, the doors to his balcony blew open with a crash, extinguishing every candle in the room and making them both scream as they fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading the first finished-multi-chapter-story I've ever written :D It means a lot. Now this particular chapter didn't end the way I wanted but sometimes my mind can't be put into words. But I hope you liked my little piece of Zutara Week :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
